


A Valentine's Day Date to Remember

by zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Anyone still into the parapine fandom?





	A Valentine's Day Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still into the parapine fandom?

Dipper leaves his and Norman's dorm quadruple checking he has everything he needs keys, phone, wallet, and that. This Valentine's day date will be one to remember. He trots down the stairs to the dorm's parking lot, fumbling for the key to the old junker Stan gave him an 1965 El Diablo convertible. 

He gets in, with his hands on ten and two, he breathes a nervous but happy sigh.

He proceeds to drive to the Babcock family's new residents where Norman stays the weekends. 

The university that Norman and Dipper are attending is not too far away about 35 minutes drive to his boyfriend's family's new place and about the same for the shack.

He arrives at the home, looking at his watch. "7:30 well no traffic." Mentally notes to himself, walking up to the front door, straightening his dress shirt a bit before knocking. "Ah hello Dipper please come in." Perry answers, opening the door. "Thanks Mr. Babcock." Dipper says formally, nervously putting his hand on the back of his head.

 

"We've talked about this call me Perry, please make yourself comfortable, sit. Norman's upstairs getting ready." Perry corrects, sitting down in the recliner. "Ah, ok thank you Mr... Perry." Dipper says, waiting patiently on the couch.

After only a few awkward minutes Norman comes down the stairs in a long sleeved dress shirt and very form fitting dress pants accentuating his very tall almost 6 foot and still skinny frame.

"You look amazing!" Dipper comments, embracing Norman in a hug. "You too, reservation was at 8 right?" Norman replies, noticing that they are basically wearing the same formal attire.

 

"Yea we should get going." Dipper says, not wanting to be late. "Ok bye dad see you next weekend." Norman says, leaving out the door.

Now on the road.

"You know it's unlike you to want to go on a out to such a expensive and fancy three star Italian restaurant, you know I'm fine with a fast food joint like McDonalds just not the one I work at, or hell even the occasional picnic is lovely and more than enough." Norman says, getting suspicious and making small talk. 

"Um ah well I've save up a little money and I wanted to treat us.” Dipper says, offering him a flimsy excuse.

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere less pricey, I mean we're college students and always strapped for cash." Norman says, eyeing up the extravagant building by their standards as they arrive. "Nope we are already here so." Dipper says, getting out handing his keys to the valet.

They walk in and are greeted by the hostess she promptly leads them to a table in the middle of the rather packed restaurant, due to the holiday then leaves. "Hello my name is Alejandro and I'll be your waiter this evening, here is some complimentary garlic bread, can I get you two something to drink?" Alejandro inquires, with much enthusiasm.

Dipper is the first to speak up. "Norman would you care for some wine?" He ask with an ever so slight grin.

"Um sure I would but..." Norman says, knowing that they are both still technically underage being eighteen going on nineteen.

"Alejandro was it." Dipper says, gesturing for him to lean in closer. "Look I plan to propose, It would be really nice if we had some wine to help set the mood." Dipper whispers, slipping a twenty into his breast pocket.

"Of course sir what kind of wine would you like? Alejandro asks. "The cheapest." Norman quickly responds. Ok, I'll be right back with two glasses of red wine. Alejandro says, leaving.

"What was that about?" Norman asks, as he looks over the menu. "What? I did say I wanted to treat us, right? Dipper says, trying to causally deflect, wanting the big question to be a complete surprise.

"I think I'll get the shrimp alfredo." Norman states closing the menu and grabbing a piece of garlic bread. "The Carbonara looks good." Dipper decides, also grabbing a piece of bread.

"Huh my bread is shaped a tad strange, don't you think?" Dipper comments.

"Here is your wine, now what can I get you two gentlemen?" Alejandro interrupts.

"I'll have the shrimp alfredo."

"And the carbonara for me please."

"Alright anything else?"

"Nope." They both answer simultaneously.

"Ok I'll be back with you food. Alejandro says, leaving again.

The two make casually conversation over the hum of the other partitions taking the occasional sip of the sweet red liquid. Just really enjoying the atmosphere.

Finally after about 40 minutes Alejandro returns with there dinner. "I apologize for the wait we are a little backed up at the moment, here is your shrimp alfredo and your carbonara, can I get you too anything else?" Alejandro asks, setting the plates of food down. 

"No thank you." "We are good." Dipper and Norman respond respectfully.

The two of them eat their meals with delight, having such high quality food is quite refreshing to them both, seeing how as college kids they are used to eating ramen and fast food all the time.

 

After some time Alejandro returns. "How is everything?" He inquires. "Ugh it was delicious. Dipper grunts in satisfaction, flicking his wrist effeminately. "Agreed!" Norman answers.

"Excellent, can I get you two some dessert?" Alejandro formally asks. "The triple chocolate fudge cupcake does look fantastic." Norman says, commenting on the advertisement on the center of the table.

"Well in that case I'll have your fresh Gourmet brownie, oh and Alejandro won't you show me to the bathroom I've never been here before." Dipper orders, putting his hand on the waiter's shoulder, giving him a subtle wink.  
"Um ah ok... this way sir." Alejandro stammers from the unusual request.

Alejandro leads Dipper away from the table. "I need to ask you a favor?" Dipper asks Alejandro out of ear shot of Norman.

"Depends?" Alejandro responds.

"Can you put this on top of his cupcake" sticking out of the top?" Dipper asks fishing the ring out in his pocket. "Of course!" Alejandro says, with glee to his voice, happy that he gets to participate in something so cute and romantic.

"Great thank you so much." Dipper says, before ducking into the bathroom to freshen up. He spritzes himself a couple of times with cologne, picking at his teeth to get rid of any remaining pieces of food, straightens his clothes a bit, and takes a deep breath before reciting the line in the mirror as he's practice a thousand times before. "Norman Babcock will you marry me?"

Dipper comes back to the table to find Norman rubbing his eye, his cheeks are shiny with the remanence of tears. "Norman what's wrong, what happened?" Dipper asks, very concerned. "It's nothing.... Leave. Norman says, muttering the last part underneath his breath.

"I bet the dessert will be the best I ever had." Norman says, collecting himself. "Yea." Dipper says, trying to say positive unsure what upset Norman.

After only a few minutes Alejandro comes by with there dessert. Alejandro puts the plates down and steps back. Norman immediately spy's the beautiful white gold diamond ring with two sapphires picking it up, queuing Dipper to get up and get back down on one knee next to Norman. Dipper clears his throat.  
"Norman Babcock will you marry me?"  
'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!... Shut up. Norman answers, standing up, holding back tears.

Dipper embraces Norman in the most loving hug he can muster and then it clicks in Dipper's head. "You had a ghost spy on me when I went to the bathroom didn't you." Dipper asks, over the approving roar of the patrons and staff. "Don't hate me...yes." "I could never hate you I just really wanted it to be a surprise." "Oh but it was I assure you." After the clamoring of the restaurant had settled down, the two newly engaged men resumed eating there elegant dessert.

Finishing there dessert they hurry back to there dorm. The conversation in the car is getting hot and heavy innuendos fly back and forth things are getting very heated.

The two make their way into the dorm luckily remembering to lock the door before starting there night of rumpus, passionate, celebratory sex.


End file.
